


Collection of HashiTobi fanart

by Alasse_m



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Fanart, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mokuton Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Sibling Incest, Sleeping Together, Sounding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_m/pseuds/Alasse_m
Summary: New HashiTobi exclusive collection! Will feature both SFW and NSFW pics. Individual warnings and ratings will be mentioned in the titlesprevious one: orgasm deial for kinktober day 21new one: sleeping together for ruhashitobiweek day 4
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 41
Kudos: 90





	1. [NSFW] Kinktober day 2 (daddy kink)




	2. [NSFW] Kinktober day 10 (cock warming)




	3. [NSFW] Kinktober day 21 (orgasm denial)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ShySilverOtter1012


	4. [SFW] ruhashitobiweek day 4 (Sleeping together)




End file.
